


Spin the Bottle

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is having a party. Sasha is drunk and wants to play spin the bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Sasha was wasted.

"No let's not," said Jean. Jean was having a small party with only his close friends and Eren Jaeger. 

Sasha begged and yelled and threatened Jean and everyone else until they all agreed. They all gathered in the living room and sat in a circle. Ymir, Chirsta, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Mikasa, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie and Marco. 

"RULES!" shouted Sasha, "You spin the bottle. Kiss the person it lands on or run around the neighborhood naked. It's up to you."

Reiner spun and it landed on Annie, Sasha squealed. Bert spun and it landed on Reiner, they kissed and Sasha squealed again. Annie spun and it landed on Eren, Annie stripped and walked outside. Sasha laughed. Marco spun and it landed on Mikasa, they kissed and Sasha just sighed. Ymir spun and kissed Christa. Christa spun and kissed Eren. Eren spun and kissed Sasha. Armin spun and kissed Connie. Jean spun the bottle.

"Please be Mikasa. Please be Mikasa," he said. Sasha was bouncing and saying, "Please be Eren. Please be Eren." They all waited and the bottle stopped on Eren. Sasha gave a whoop and Jean's mouth dropped open," No way."

"You could strip and run around the block," Sasha smiled at Jean.

"No! All my family live in this neighborhood," he grabbed Eren.

"WHAT THE FUCK KIRCHSTEIN?! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO KISS-" Jean cut him off and smashed his lips onto Eren's. At first it was awkward but both boys stayed with their lips together . 

"You guys can stop now," Connie said. Everyone was watching the now very passionate kiss between supposed enemies, "GET A ROOM!" But they wouldn't move. Everyone eventually got up and went into the kitchen after getting tired of waiting for them to stop. 

After 15 minutes Sasha went and checked on them, "They're still at it," she gave a squeal of excitement and danced. 

"Why are you so happy Sasha?" asked Mikasa.

"Because my OTP is finally together!!"


End file.
